


Всё супер

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Иногда сны бывают очень странными
Relationships: Warren Peace/Layla Williams, Will Stronghold/Layla Williams
Kudos: 2





	Всё супер

Обычно ей нравится быть миссис Стронгхолд.  
  
У них с Уиллом хороший, просторный дом. Купили с помощью агентства «Стронгхолд-три» и ни разу об этом не пожалели. Здесь всем хорошо: и им с Уиллом, и то и дело заглядывавшим на огонек друзьям, и детям. Лайла часто радовалась, что ни ее суперспособности, ни выбраная из-за них «обычная» профессия — биолог-селекционер, — не требуют постоянных отлучек. Она может сама растить детей, не отдавая их в сад и не приглашая няню. Может уделять достаточно времени каждому из троих: гулять с ними в парке, ездить в музеи и на выставки, рассказывать сказки по вечерам. И о себе не забывает, оставаясь пусть не такой же юной, как в далекие школьные времена, но все такой же прекрасной. Настоящей избранницей супергероя. Настоящей супергероиней.  
  
Да, она героиня и у нее все «супер»!  
  
Просто бывают дни...  
  
Нет, она понимает, что знаменитый Пауэрджет (как Уилл стал себя называть сразу после школы) — очень заметная фигура даже в мире супергероев. Слишком заметная, чтобы ограничивать свою жизнь только семьей... Или только женой?  
  
Конечно, она доверяет ему.  
  
Она верит, что эти вызовы прямо во время таких редких в последние месяцы семейных ужинов — исключительно по работе. По его суперработе. И что среди суперпреступниц тоже бывают блондинки. И что нельзя одолеть противника, не испачкав одежду его помадой. Да, даже трусы — а почему они должны быть исключением?  
  
Конечно, она всему верит. Просто для таких дней у нее есть отдушина. Или «суперотдушина»? Есть телефон, записанный на тонком прямоугольнике бумаги, пахнущем давно съеденным «счастливым печеньем». Впрочем, за много лет Лайла выучила его наизусть.  
  
— Привет, Уоррен.  
  
— Сегодня? Все там же?  
  
— Да.  
  
«Все там же» — это гостиница «Супер восемь». Вернее, сеть гостиниц — каждый раз они выбирают новую, благо, только в городе их полно, а уж вместе с пригородами!  
  
Лайла выходит из автобуса, привычно оглядывается. Еще ни разу не встретила никого из знакомых, но мало ли что? Как добирается до этих мест Уоррен, она не знает: он не рассказывает, а самой спросить... Обычно им не до этого.  
  
Идет в нужный номер, еще по дороге расстегивая плащ дрожащими от предвкушения пальцами. Чтобы не терять время потом — его у них и так мало.  
  
Входит в комнату — ну конечно, он уже ждет ее там. В постели. Голый.  
  
Счастливая улыбка, которой Уоррен встречает ее появление, тут же становится хитрой, насмешливой. Он откидывает одеяло, приглашая полюбоваться... Хвастун несчастный! Ну что ж — почему бы не посмотреть лишний раз? Не восхититься красотой и совершенством форм?  
  
Потом Лайла торопливо раздевается, падает на кровать рядом с ним и...  
  
На этом месте она всегда просыпается.  
  


***

  
— Опять всякая ерунда снилась? — понимающе усмехнулся Уоррен.  
  
— Даже не спрашивай, — Лайла повернулась на бок — так, как делала каждую ночь за последние полгода. Уткнулась носом ему в грудь, вдохнула запах — одновременно успокаивающий и возбуждающий, раньше ни за что не поверила бы, что такое возможно.  
  
— Я и не собирался. Все равно сама все расскажешь.  
  
Лайла тихо рассмеялась и потянулась к нему. Коснуться губами его шеи, щеки, губ — и хоть ненадолго забыться.  
  


***

  
С Уиллом Стронгхолдом Лайла рассталась в конце второго курса. Никаких драм, что вы — просто однажды они поняли, что быть просто друзьями им нравится куда больше, чем парочкой.  
  
С Уорреном она начала встречаться полгода назад. А до этого почти пятнадцать лет оба делали вид, что между ними ничего не было. Не было никакого выпускного, никаких пьяных признаний в любви, никакого торопливого секса под лестницей. Никакой утренней головной боли и слов Лайлы, что это все ничего не значит, потому что для нее главное — работа, а все остальное... Не было ни вспышки Уоррена, ни наполовину сгоревшего выпускного платья, ни язвительного: «Значит, ты снова меня использовала? Ладно, можешь не извиняться: хорошим девочкам ведь можно так делать, да? Особенно с плохими мальчиками?»  
  
Они жили в разных городах, делали карьеру. Кажется, у обоих получалось?  
  
Лайла встречалась с какими-то ненужными, совершенно лишними в ее жизни парнями. И толку с того, что для всего остального мира они были «суперпарнями»? Иногда она видела в газетах фото Уоррена — с незнакомыми и знакомыми ей по школе девушками. Судя по выражению его лица — тоже лишними в его жизни.  
  
Они старались не пересекаться, раз за разом придумывая отговорки, чтобы не появляться на встречах выпускников. Потому что однажды увиделись — и расстаться уже не смогли. На следующее утро съехались — чтобы спустя еще три дня понять, что этого не стоило делать ни в коем случае.  
  
Двух настолько разных людей было еще поискать.  
  
Лайла была вегетарианкой, Уоррен не преставлял себе обеда без мяса. Он замерзал, если температура в комнате опускалась ниже двадцати пяти, ей становилось жарко уже при двадцати двух. Они спорили обо всем — даже о том, какую музыку включать в машине: его «какофонию» или ее «скукотищу».  
  
Теперь позади было полгода споров, скандалов, компромиссов и жарких примирений. Куча отправленных в мусорное ведро обугленных вещей и разбитых тарелок. Что у них впереди — не знал никто.  
  
— Тебе со мной трудно, да? — как-то спросила Лайла.  
  
Уоррен только плечами пожал:  
— Трудно. Но без тебя мне невозможно.  
  
И тогда она поняла, что они точно справятся. Что все у них все будет... ну ладно, не супер. Но хорошо точно будет. Они уже справляются — с каждым днем лучше и лучше.  
  
Только вот сны дурацкие иногда снятся.


End file.
